


If 6PM Could Last

by jeroine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crack-ish, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Tea, background yurio, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeroine/pseuds/jeroine
Summary: There are chances that, even in a world full of tea, the most heartfelt sentiments manifest in times so simple and quaint. That is, if you leave open your heart to the things and people deserving of your affections the most.(or that one teabag!Victuri fic no one asked for)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really new to this site, so this feels awkward in a way ahaha. :'D  
> Hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave some suggestions!

 

Nothing beats like a good cup of tea in a silent, pluvial afternoon with a heart-whole cup of tea. Small cups with warm water were neatly put on top of a wooden coffee table near the biggest window in the living room. While the room gave off a minimalist vibe, it only helped in giving the atmosphere a more soothing air.

 

Footsteps were heard in the room and it only took less than a second before a slender hand gently set an uncanny looking, yet convenient, teabag down in the cup of boiling hot water. This was immediately followed by another similar-looking teabag was also set down in the cup beside the first one by a paler and bigger hand. Later on, a much smaller though pale hand set a cup down beside the second cup, with it already having a teabag as peculiar as the other two cups.

 

The scenario looked as if the teabags were bathing delightfully in each cup of tea. All three teabags have “arms” to hold on to the rim of the cup and human upper bodies with their own set of unique characteristics.

 

The first one had charcoal black hair and blue-rimmed glasses. He had a flustered expression, exhibiting a feeling that this poor fellow had witnessed many things happening all at once. The liquid beneath him was of a healthy emerald hue and of crystal clear appearance, having a naturally unique flavor stemming from the tiny twigs in his teabag.

 

The second one had silver locks covering his one eye and pale skin. His expression was juvenile, complete with a heart-shaped smile. Unlike the first cup, the liquid in this one was of a rich brownish hue, also as clear as spring water. Its smoky, though natural, scent and taste, and the teabag’s dark Camellia twigs contrasted its clarity.

 

The final one looked younger than the others, having pale skin and small stature. He had shoulder length blonde hair that also covered one of his eyes, which spoke of tiring disapproval at whatever or whoever he was looking at. Like the second one, the liquid in this final cup had a rich and warm color, although it emitted a sweet and creamy aroma that contrasted with its bitter champagne-like taste.

 

As the three cups of tea were momentarily left to cool down, the first teabag began to slightly wriggle around in his cup, not spilling any tea on the table. He began to survey his surroundings, taking in the calm atmosphere around him and looking at his fellow “tea mates” at the neighboring cups. It was a silent, until the teabag next to the first one broke the noise, startling the last teabag.

 

“Hey Yuuri..” The second teabag yawned, stretching only one arm so that he won’t lose hold on the rim and sink in the very tea he’s bathing in. He gave ‘Yuuri’ a bright look.

 

“Don’t wriggle around too much, Victor.” ‘Yuuri’ slightly teased, though it came out more as a concern than a tease.

 

The latter’s feeling was not any different from worry, given their lack of legs to step on the bottom of the teacup. Only their arms would ensure their safety and who knows if Victor sinks into his own tea and never picks himself up because his arms may be too short to reach the rim of the cup. The same danger applied to ‘Yuuri’ too, but he knew better than wriggling too much.

 

After all, they were merely teabags whose lives literally depend on their arms.

 

“Aw please. How could I not when you’re right over there?” The reply made the blonde teabag roll his eyes. “I can’t do anything but watch you shimmying in that cup of yours.” He let out a fake whine then pouted.

 

Good tea lords, that pout never failed to do things with ‘Yuuri’s’ cheekbones. He simply let out a light giggle and smiled awkwardly, being in a situation he was inexperienced at, but nevertheless had at least little lore about it.

 

“Stop flirting!” Yelled the blonde teabag, but ‘Victor’ was too focused on talking to ‘Yuuri’ to immediately respond.

 

“Sorry, Yuri.” ‘Victor’ gave out an awkward chuckle. “I can’t help but lament that I’m not in the same cup as him..”

 

Again, ‘Yuuri’ simply chuckled.

 

“That sounds nothing like lamenting, you old sagging teabag.” ‘Yuri’ hissed, then turned his head to face his fellow teabags.

 

“Also, your flavors are too different.” He added. “I swear to the tea gods, if you hop in to that pig’s cup…” ‘Victor’s’ eyes sparkled, a sign that there should be some words left unsaid.

 

With a short gasp from ‘Yuuri’, the silver-haired teabag effortlessly hopped into the former’s cup, smoothly attaching his arms on the cup’s rim. The latter scooted beside the ever surprised ‘Yuuri’. While the landing could’ve been smoother, ‘Victor’ was at least safe, if not partially soaked with green tea. His arrival gradually turned the color of the tea around them into a shade of olive brown.

 

“You know what…I’m not going to question you anymore.” The young looking teabag huffed in defeat, then sharply turning away from the teabag couple in disgust. “I’m out. You two lovebirds go chill in that now spoiled tea.”

 

A moment of silence drooped among the three cups, with the middle cup now missing of its teabag. It only took ‘Yuuri’ a second to break the silence and continue flirting with the slightly bigger figure beside him.

 

“T-thanks for the company…” He stuttered. “But doesn’t Yuri have a point?”

 

“That doesn’t matter anymore.” ‘Victor’ pointed out, leaning a bit closer to the other. “Our flavors have already mixed in this cup.” He looked down at the tea they were dipping in, his eyes half-lidded as if drowning in unknown adoration for the concoction beneath. It was still rich brown, although darker than it was before due to ‘Victor’s’ intervention.

 

‘Yuuri’ simply tossed his head back in suppressed laughter, having had thought of something rather too suggestive. “Good tea gods, why’d you have to put it like that?”

 

“Isn’t that what actually happened?”

 

This came out more as a statement than a question. Nevertheless, the poor smaller teabag stopped laughing and just stared at ‘Victor’ with a beet red face.

 

“Oi Yuuri! I’m just stating facts!” The latter laughed. This didn’t help remedy ‘Yuuri’s’ furious blushing.

 

The moment lasted for a few seconds before silence hung in the air, neither saying anything but insisted on cuddling.

 

“What are we going to do now?” ‘Yuuri’ wondered out loud.

 

He knew, as teabags, they are disposable. They would be discarded as soon as no more flavors are to come out of them, unless the so-called tea gods would simply keep them as relics. The idea, although pleasant, was impossible, because who would keep useless teabags like that? He thought.

 

So, in order to distract themselves from the inevitable…

 

“Let’s just stay like this.” ‘Victor’ answered, unknowingly synchronizing each other’s thoughts as ‘Yuuri’ thought the same. The former leaned in a bit closer to the latter.

 

“Alright.” ‘Yuuri’ leaned back against ‘Victor’s’ pale chest contentedly.

 

Together, they napped away their final times in the now stagnant tea they have been soaking in, taking in the calm scenery before them that was the living room. With arms around each other and the gradually cooling tea around them, life couldn’t be any more satisfying and peaceful than this, even if it was a life rather short-lived and easily forgotten.

 

Nothing ever mattered to them more than each other.

 

* * *

 

 

Three figures stepped in the room, being the owners of the teacups left to cool down. Apparently, they’ve had left them cooling for quite too long, thus making the tea less than delectable to drink, but still edible in some way. That was left in question when Yuuri eyed at his cup, which had two teabags and tea harboring a weird, though not to a nauseating degree, shade of olive brown in it.

 

“Victor.” He began, glaring at the bearer of the name with little, yet still unnerving, intensity. “I know you love me, but you didn’t have to go this far.”

 

The rims of his glasses twinkled, further reinforcing the tense air in the scene.

 

“I didn’t do anything.” The silver-haired man gave Yuuri an apologetic shrug, actually having no idea of how the teabags ended up the way they were. “Look, I love you enough to do stupid things, but I know my boundaries.”

 

Victor strode toward his partner to look closely at the teabags, making his trademark heart-shaped smile manifest on his face. “Also, whoever did this was a genius!”

 

“Wow.” Yuri just watched the scene before him unfold, tone sarcastic. “You two are literally meant to be when even your teabags are romancing each other…”

 

“I know right??” Victor gushed like a lovesick teenager, carefully holding Yuuri’s teacup like a tiny piece of treasure and looking at the pair of teabags closely. The teenager simply rolled his eyes in disgust and left the room with his untouched tea cup.

 

“Quick, Yuuri! Get the camera!”

 

* * *

 

 

After several dramatic camera shots, Yuuri discarded the teabags, although making sure that the ‘Victor’ and ‘Yuuri’ teabags were still together in each others’ arms. The tall Russian noticed this simple gesture and gave his partner an embrace from behind as a response. The black-haired man, already used to this kind of affection, simply basked in his lover’s warmth.

 

“So…what are you going to do with your tea now?” The realization about the ruined cup of tea that was on the coffee table made Yuuri’s eyes go wide.

 

With the mood ruined, the Japanese man gave the other man’s arm a light and playful smack.

 

“I’ll…just drink it all..” He mumbled. ”Even in that kind of state, it’ll be a shame to waste it.” If he was prone to sweating much, then a lot would be dripping down on his face at that moment.

 

Victor coyly smiled.

 

“How sweet.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> That was fun in a way, but I'll probably regret this one for the rest of my life lmfao. BUT idk. :P  
> Also, whoever can guess the tea flavours I'm referencing here gets a little something! ;3;
> 
> Feel free to hmu on:
> 
> [deviantART](http://jeroine.deviantart.com)  
> [Tumblr](http://jero-kun.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/jae_rho/)


End file.
